Best of Me
by Goldfish Smile
Summary: second song fic "Best Of Me" by The Starting Line. Again, i think it sucks but thats all up to you people who read it. Please read it and tell me waht you think. Thanks in advance


**Author's Note: **Hello All! I'm back with another Michael and Mia Song Fic! If it sucks, please feel free to leave me a review.

**Disclaimer: **I own only the characters that aren't familiar to the regular Princess Diaries stories, understand? Meg Cabot owns the Princess Diaries theme of the story and characters; the kick ass Starting Line owns the song Best Of Me.

Story set: Michael and Mia are older. Mia is still in New York working on post high school stuff while Michael and his band are touring.

Mia Thermopolis sat in her dorm looking out her window. She was thinking about her boyfriend, Michael Moscovites.

"**Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone" **

Michael had been gone on tour for five months. She was counting down the days when he was to be home.

"**The worst is over you can have the best of me"**

She had only talked to him a few times when he was on the road. It was too hard to get a hold of him.

**  
"We got older but we're still young" **

While Michael was tour, Mia had her birthday. She was now 20. She didn't even feel nineteen. She felt like she was still a high schooler.

"We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up"

Even though Mia knew that he would be touring a lot, she knew she couldn't give up on their relationship.

"Here we lay again. On two separate beds, riding phone lines to meet a familiar voice and pictures drawn from memory"

A couple weeks before Michael was due to be home, he called Mia.

"Hello?" Mia said. Michael smiled as he heard her voice.

"Hi Mia." Michael said. Mia brightened.

"Michael! How is everything?" Mia asked.

"Everything's great. Just missing you so I decided to call." Michael lied back on his hotel bed. "How's it going with you?"

"Oh well, princess lesson are getting even more brutal with Grandmere's age." Mia said. Michael laughed. "She made me go to this masquerade ball dressed as a freaky moth."

Michael pictured Mia dressed in an overlarge gown with a disgusted look on her face.

There were a few moments of silence.

"Why haven't you called? It's been like what a month?" Mia sounded kind of sad as she said this.

"It's been crazy. This tour you have no peace and we're always out." Michael explained.

"We reflect on miscommunications and misunderstandings"

"But I HAVE missed you," Michael said. "You know that right?"

"Of course." Mia said. "And I've missed you too."

"And missing each other too much to have had to let go"

They both knew that they should break up just because of the distance. Especially since it was so temporary.

"We turn our music down and we whisper"

After another break of silence, Mia whispered into the phone, "What are you thinking about?"

"Say what you're thinking right now"

Michael whispered back into the phone, "I love you, Mia Thermopolis."

"Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone"

"Michael," Mia said. "I love you too."

"The worst is over you can have the best of me"

"And I'll be home in a couple weeks so you'll be able to see me as much as you want." Michael said. Mia laughed. "No more missing me."

"We got older but we're still young"

"We'll stay up late, watching movies." Michael added. "Just like old times."

"We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up"

"And we'll never let our relationship end." Michael finished.

"Jumping to conclusions made me fall away from you"

Michael called everyday for the next week. One day, though, he didn't call. Mia was sitting, waiting for the call. She kept thinking in the back of her mind that he found someone better than her.

"I'm so glad that the truth has brought back together me and you"

The next morning, Michael called.

"Why didn't you call last night?" Mia asked.

"I was on the road. I lost my cell phone on the bus." Michael explained.

"Whatever." Mia said. She was getting ready to slam the phone down.

"Mia, why don't you believe me?" Michael asked. "I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Mia sighed with relief. Just hearing him express how he felt, reassured her.

"What did you think I was doing?" Michael asked.

"It doesn't matter now." Mia said. After a short conversation, they hung up. Michael sat down thinking up what he was going to do with Mia when he came home.

"We're sitting on the ground and we whisper"

He pictured a park, a blanket and picnic basket. A couple candles lit and Mia and Michael were sitting looking longingly at each other.

"Say what you're thinking out loud"

They whisper to each other, "I love you." And there he would do it. Ask her what he wanted to ask her since she turned 18.

"Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone"

Finally the day came when Michael was to return. Mia was so excited she almost peed her pants. Michael told her that he had a surprise for her. Mia had been going over what she was going to say to him. She wanted to tell him that she never wanted him to go on tour again, because she missed him too much.

"The worst is over you can have the best of me"

But she realized that touring wouldn't really be that long and she could always get Grandmere to let her visit him.

"We got older but we're still young"

She knew that even as they got older, Michael still would want to be in his band and playing music and acting like he was a kid.

"We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up"

And they vowed to each other that nothing would get between their relationship.

"We turn our music down and we whisper"

Michael called Mia to tell her to meet him at Central Park at nine o'clock p.m. She went to the park a little early and saw, in the open area, two candles. She walked over to it. Music was playing on a portable stereo. Mia knew it was the work of Michael. She stood and looked around for him. She turned all the way around and saw Michael standing behind her.

"Michael..." Mia whispered. She smiled.

"We're sitting on the ground and we whisper"

Michael and Mia sat down on the blanket. Michael turned down the stereo so it only played very faintly. He held out a single red rose to Mia.

"Mia..." He said. He pulled a small black box out of his coat pocket. Mia's eyes went wide.

"Is that..." Mia started saying. Michael opened the box to reveal a small, platinum ring with a fairly large diamond on it.

"We turn our music down, we're sitting on the ground. And next time I'm in town, we will kiss, girl."

"Mia Thermopolis," Michael said. "Will you marry me?" Mia wrapped his arms around him.

"We will kiss, girl"

"Of course!" Mia said. "Michael I love you so much." They released only for a moment. They finally leaned in and kissed each other.

Is it another crappy story? I think it is. Please review to tell me what ya think.


End file.
